Give it Up
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: In which Grimmjow finds out that she has a thing for being at someone else's mercy, and Ulquiorra finally gets to show his dominant side. Written for the Bleach kink meme, contains female!Grimmjow and hot lemony stuff.


**Title**: Give it Up  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 1474  
**Summary**: In which Grimmjow finds out that she has a thing for being at someone else's mercy, and Ulquiorra finally gets to show his dominant side.  
**Warnings**: Written for the Bleach kink meme at the request of a friend. Lemon warning, female!Grimmjow, established pairing and both of our favorite arrrancars being in their released forms. Kinks include bondage, oral, boobplay and lots of teasing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

-------

.

Grimmjow let out a soft curse as Ulquiorra's softened organ slipped out of her gently, leaving her once again unsatisfied. She spun around on her felines paws, fur standing on end and tackled him off the bed and onto the hard floor.

"Why did you stop?!" She hissed, tail flicking and cat ears laid back in annoyance at her mate.

Ulquiorra merely stared at her, thoughtfully confused. This was not the first time Grimmjow did that to him, and he couldn't understand what was keeping his mate from reaching the same peak of ecstasy as he.

When Grimmjow bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood, he snapped out of his musing and reversed their position with a uncharacteristic snarl, his more animalistic side coming to the surface as they always did when he was with her.

"Will you calm down?" He demanded, keeping her slender body pinned beneath him.

Grimmjow's expression turned into a near pout, and Ulquiorra found himself once again enthralled by the fiesty feline and her changes of mood. And her insatiable sex drive.

"Then finish what you started."

She commanded, bucking harshly against his groin. Ulquiorra swore and saw stars.

Even though they had just done it he could already feel himself hardening again. Yet, with the first hint of renewed arousal something else, something darker, flared to life inside him.

A growl escaped his parted lips as he dove for his mate, the tail of his own released form slithering up Grimmjow's body to coil itself tightly around her throat.

"_**No**_. This time _I_ will call the shots. You always take control of things, well not anymore. We will do it _my_ way."

The feline looked at him in disbelief, stunned, and the new part of him that had just broke free rejoiced.

Taking advantage of his position, Ulquiorra acted quickly. With a single glance, he located and snatched a black obi (though he couldn't tell if it was his or Grimmjow's) and proceeded to tie the now struggling arrancar's hands above her head, before throwing her back onto the bed where he proceeded to hook the newly made handcuffs to the bedpost.

Ignoring her muffled protests he then started to explore her body, crawling down her lithe form to stop at her chest. He admired the round globes of lightly tanned flesh for a few seconds, before he bent down with a dark smile to take one of those perfect, rosy nipples into his mouth.

Grimmjow arched into his touch almost violently, and Ulquiorra's smile deepened around the soft flesh. He could never truly do any of this when Grimmjow was in charge, and he was determined to remedy to this right now.

While his mouth sucked and licked at one of the delicious breasts he let his hand play with the other one, letting out a deep rumbling sound of satisfaction.

Grimmjow groaned and bucked again against him, and his own moan of pleasure turned into a warning growl, his tail tightening just a tiny bit more around his mate's throat.

The reaction was immediate, but not what he had expected.

Rather than backing down, Grimmjow's eyes widened and the feline's whole body seemed to tense under his fingers. Intrigued, Ulquiorra actually let go of her breasts to stare at her.

Her eyes were large and dilated, the black pupil nearly eating the blue of her eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"You are enjoying this." He whispered in awe.

When Grimmjow froze, looking a bit stunned and embarassed, before finally giving a tentative nod, he smiled.

A true smile, one that softened his features and actually made Grimmjow's ears and tail twitch with something like delight at the rare sight.

"It seems we may have found the solution to our problem."

Ulquiorra stated, an edge in his voice that Grimmjow wasn't familiar with, because he had never _ever_ been this forceful before but _god_ she wanted more of it.

This new Ulquiorra had apparently woken up something inside her, something she had no idea existed. It made her yearn for him to keep her pinned down, made her want to lay down and see just how _far_ he would go.

If she could have read his mind then, she would have noticed just how similar Ulquiorra's thoughts were to her own.

The last of The Cuatro's self restrain finally broke with the realisation that his mate was enjoying his sudden assertion of dominance, and Ulquiorra gave himself up to the new feeling.

He slowly flexed his tail, tightening and uncoiling it alternatively, watching for any signs of fear or pain on his mate's face. When he only found pure excitement in her blue eyes he continued the stimulation, drank with the power and the sensation.

"You love this, you love being helpless and at my mercy."

A small gasp told him all he had to know.

The whole situation had him harder than he had ever been. His mate was open and vulnerable before him, demanding that he claimed her, _anything_ as long as he touch her.

Ulquiorra decided to be merciful for now, and bent down to taste the unique flavor of his mate.

Grimmjow thought she was going to lose her mind when she felt the first soft, teasing licks against her sensitive sex, and nearly went wild under Ulquiorra's hands. She threw her back violently and almost bit her lips, legs trembling with the strain.

But no matter how hard she fought, all she could do was lay there as his tongue skillfully explored her, slipping deeper inside and putting just enough pressure on _that_ particular spot to make her beg and push her hips desperately against him, but not enough to make her come.

With a low, soft whine that she wouldn't let anyone but Ulquiorra hear, she plead and trashed against her bonds, torn between wanting to be free and the incredible, dirty pleasure that being so totally helpless had rose deep inside her.

Ulquiorra drank in every moans and every shivers, hands gently caressing her soft inner thighs. He didn't stop his ministration until he felt Grimmjow's tail wrap around his legs, a silent sign that she was at her limits.

He slowly pulled away from her then, resting his head against her stomach as he watched her try to catch her breath.

"Please..." She gasped, her eyes never leaving him and burning with an intensity he had never saw before, not even in battle.

"What is it?"

Grimmjow looked at him, shaking, completely open and with her need plain and visible for him to see.

"Please, I want you to-"

"Yes, say it!"

They were so close, just a little more and-

"Damnit just fuck me Ulquiorra! Make me yours!"

She cried out, and the plea was his undoing.

Ulquiorra spread her legs and entered her with a single thrust, relishing the scream that he pulled from his feline lover.

He started a punishing pace, pounding into her with all his strenght nearly immediately, his wings quivering above their heated forms. Grimmjow braced herself as best as she could against his thrusts, mewling incoherently everytime his hard lenght brushed against _that_ spot inside her.

_This_ was what she had been missing, this heat and the solid weight of her mate on top of her while he took what was _his_ by right...

She was only a few thrusts away from her orgasm when she suddenly felt Ulquiorra pulling out of her (again!), and she nearly yowl in anguish.

"What the-?!"

She started, only to be stopped short when Ulquiorra turned her around and pressed her face down onto the bed, leaving her ass in the air as he sheathed himself back inside her.

Grimmjow let out another mewl of pleasure at the new angle, one that she would later fiercely deny having ever uttered. She couldn't have care less at the moment anyway, all that matter was the rough pounding she was getting.

A couple more minutes was all it took.

Both arrancars went toppling over the edge, screaming their completion in near perfect unisson.

Ulquiorra's hands clenched on Grimmjow's slender hips, leaving half crescent marks on her skin as he spasmed and released deep inside her trembling body.

It took him a minute to gather his breath and another one before he could peel himself from Grimmjow's back, and this time, as he glanced at her flushed face and dazed eyes, he could see clearly that his panther was absolutely and completely spent and satisfied.

Ulquiorra allowed himself a smug little smirk, before he draw the still shaking body into his arms and settled to sleep.

The appreciative moan he got for not untying Grimmjow then was duly noted.

It wouldn't do for the Cuatro Espada to let such a golden opportunity slip by him after all, right?


End file.
